


Expecting

by MariMari0701



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All my fics take place in the same universe unless otherwise stated, Domestic Fluff, Don't ask how this works, Edelgard is a bit of a sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, From my previous fic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, Married Life, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Self-Doubt, Trans Character, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Yes it's F!Byleth and Edelgard's baby, Yes that's Freya, i love my gays, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMari0701/pseuds/MariMari0701
Summary: When Byleth informs her that she's pregnant with her child Edelgard is the happiest she could ever be, but eventually it leads her to wonder not just if she'll be a good parent, but if she is even fit to be one.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> CW: As stated in tags this fic has explicit sexual scenes, which is actually a first for me, so please let me know if I fucked up. Either way, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! They really encourage me to keep writing as fast as possible.
> 
> This fic was greatly inspired by this piece of excellent fanart: https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1173316220873039872
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

Edelgard could remember commanding her wife in her “I mean it!” Emperor tone to see the royal physician after an entire morning spent vomiting and soaking the bed sheets with night sweats. Byleth had been reluctant to go as the two were scheduled for an important meeting with officials from the formerly Alliance territory, but she relented after Edelgard switched from a serious to a worried approach, assuring her that she could handle the dealings herself.

“Go see the doctor, and if it’s nothing you should still have time to join me, By.” Edelgard reasoned, using the nickname Byleth had picked out for herself. She gave an accepting approval and allowed Edelgard to walk her to the infirmary. The two used this opportunity to discuss options for the upcoming land dispute that would soon be brought to them, only stopping once they were outside the clinic doors to share a short but tender kiss.

“Have fun, El.” Byleth suggested sarcastically before darting in.

Edelgard didn’t hear a word from her wife until well after the meeting and partway into dinner, baked pike with seasonal vegetables, their table lit by oil lamp but with only the Emperor in attendance. Byleth’s plate sat on the opposite side untouched and its steam dissipating, and Edelgard was about summon for the table to be cleared, when she finally burst into the room. Byleth saw the food still left but not quite hot on her side of the table and immediately sat down and began gorging.

“They gave me… nothing to eat… the entire… bloody time!” She complained between mouthfuls as Edelgard chuckled softly at her wife’s brazen lack of table manners at the moment.

Edelgard walked over to her hungry wife and asked to pour her a glass of wine but she wasn’t paying much attention. Byleth only noticed the cherry red drink ahead of her once Edelgard put the glass bottle back on the table, “Hmm? Is that for me? No thanks sweetie doctor said I should avoid alcohol for awhile.” Byleth rapidly claimed before taking another bite, letting Edelgard have it for herself as she moved to sit back down at her end. Byleth was still eating furiously but Edelgard was concerned about her condition and wanted to find out what was wrong that morning, trying to get a word in whenever she paused to breathe or take a sip of water.

“So, what did the physician say, By?” She asked.

“Oh don't worry El, I'm not ill. But can we talk about it later? I’m starving.” Byleth replied, with Edelgard noticing that she was badly trying to conceal a grin, fueling her curiosity. But the Emperor decided it could wait until Byleth was ready to tell her, internally reflecting that with her big appetite and lack of meals throughout the day it must have been as grueling for her as the dreadful dispute she had to mediate earlier. After she finished her meal Byleth beckoned Edelgard to retreat to their bedchamber together, as both of them were exhausted from the long day. The two had only a shared bed now, one victory in Edelgard’s lifelong healing process, and although grand the large size was hardly needed as the two women always slept cuddled up close and intimate. Edelgard neatly took off and folded up her clothes before slipping on a red nightgown while Byleth simply threw off and discarded her clothes on the ground, collapsing onto the bed and lazily pulling the covers halfway up her bare form. As Edelgard carefully slipped under the covers to join her wife Byleth pulled her love right beside her, head resting atop her ample breasts.

Edelgard plafully rubbed her cheeks all over her lover’s chest while Byleth slowly ran fingers through her wife’s silky smooth silver hair, the two simply lying silently and enjoying each other’s company.

“So. how did your meeting go?” Byleth asked. She was still gently combing Edelgard’s hair, occasionally rubbing a grip against her cheek.

“A disaster, nothing but threats and arguing, I’m just going to have Hubert deal with the two of them from now on.” She wearily replied. Edelgard simply shut her tired eyes and continued to enjoy her wife pillow.

Byleth planted a tender kiss on Edelgard’s scalp before giving her a slight hug, drawing her in closer to herself. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, but I have great news, amazing news, love.” She moved one of Edelgard’s hands so it was resting atop her stomach, then leaned forward so she could whisper in her ear, “I’m pregnant, El.”

The revelation shocked Edelgard wide alert and awake, and she turned to look Byleth in her eyes. They were warm, loving, and just barely holding back tears of joy.

“By! That’s… it’s… we’re going to be mothers!” Edelgard exclaimed, repositioning herself atop her wife and crashing into her with a titanic hug. Emotions overwhelmed the two of them as they wept and peppered each other with kisses before gasping for air, Edelgard sliding back off to the side of Byleth, still sniffling with tears.

“I’m so happy, Byleth. After so long I’m going to have a family again, no, we’re going to have a family together. I love you so much.” Edelgard wept, tears falling onto Byleth’s exposed breasts.

“I love you too, El.” Byleth cooed, noticing that her wife was, perhaps subconsciously, rubbing her sex against her hip. She let Edelgard continue pleasuring herself upon her skin for a couple minutes, feeling her love slowly moisten them both. “Do you want some help, El?” Byleth coolly suggested. She immediately began to reach down and under her wife’s gown after she croaked out a 'yes'. As Byleth’s hand entered her, Edelgard let out a long, loud moan that was somewhat muffled by her face being buried in Byleth’s cleavage. Together Edelgard’s hips and Byleth’s fingers worked in perfect cohesion as the former professor pleasured her wife. When she took her face out to get a better breath, Edelgard clamped down on a nipple wordlessly offered to her by Byleth, eliciting a small yelp from her as she started sucking, swirling and nibbling, not wanting to leave her lover out of the fun. They remained in coitus for what to them felt like hours, Edelgard sucking Byleth’s teat while she was pleasured within before screaming out her name in orgasmic energy.

Left panting, Edelgard had to desperately catch her breath to praise. “Fuck, By… you’re too good at this…” The two then locking themselves into a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally broke their lips away Edelgard asked if she could go down on Byleth, who just told her to be careful and gentle. The Emperor slowly slid down her nude body until she was right at the prize, protests from Byleth about the teasing notwithstanding. Edelgard admired how damp her wife already was before parting open and sneaking her tongue inside; gently, as commanded, using it to arouse Byleth in all the ways she knew, enticing the soft moaning of, “El… El… El…” While Edelgard was inside her Byleth rubbed the swollen nipple that she had just been playing with, feeling her heat build up until she couldn’t stand it any longer, grabbing the back of Edelgard’s head and coaxing her even more into her sex, setting off the final fuse of her climax, muttering her name one last time before sinking into torpor, arms laid weakly by her sides. Edelgard remained down below licking up morsels of her wife’s juices, the slightest touch on her skin making Byleth shiver, before climbing back up to her wife’s side and resting atop her bosom once again.

“I hope I did well, By…. Byleth…?” Edelgard asked, before realizing that she had completely knocked her out, as Byleth was already starting to weakly snore and drool out of the corner of her mouth. Edelgard gave her wife a light kiss on her cheek, finally pulling the rest of their covers over the two of them and surrendering her body to sleep.

The next day, long after the two lovers had gotten up and about for their day, two aides entered their room and began to collect clothing and linens to wash as always. When one of them pulled away the duvet and saw the damage beneath, she called out, “Nope, it’s wet, you owe me a hundred gold Maurice!”

Maurice cursed back, “Dammit! What are they, rabbits?”


	2. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohhh! I’ll give your feet something to complain about Freya!” Byleth griped, overwhelmed with embarrassment. “You look fine Professor, really! If anything you look even more motherly!” Freya comforted, trying desperately to salvage the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sad, just warning you.

Rays of a creeping sunrise peeked into the room and began to rest upon Byleth’s face, it’s gentle warmth slowly rousing her from a deep sleep. Instinctively she reached her arm over to where her love would be to softly stir her awake as well, the day having begun.

But there was no Edelgard, and no warmth where she would have been.

Byleth opened her eyes to truly confirm she was alone in bed yet again, having been like this almost every day for the past month. They would retreat to bed together, cuddle, kiss each other good night, and lovingly explore Byleth’s growing baby bump, but when she awoke the Emperor was long gone to work on her tasks, inevitably going to bed exhausted and haggard, pushing herself more and more each day.

_“I want to get as much done now, so that later, when our child is born, it can just be us. We can just be parents, not Emperor and Empress.”_

Edelgard had a good point, but it still hurt Byleth to see so little of her love. And even when she did to see her, Edelgard was always so tired and had none of her usual energy. Byleth surmised that Edelgard was skipping meals to be at work more but was too nervous to confront her about it. She did not want to have an argument about work and priorities with her wife. So Byleth let Edelgard do as she wanted, and limited her own involvement to going through correspondences and organizing meetings with officials. She never directly engaged with the Emperor unless requested. Officially, Byleth’s titles within the Empire were that of Empress Consort and Aide de Camp to the Emperor, which usually just meant, “helping Edelgard with whatever she needed help with.” Lately that was essentially being her secretary, at least when she felt well enough to work at her station. Right now however Byleth just wanted to stay in bed, as she too emotionally drained to deal with anybody. So, while fighting back tears, Byleth pulled one of their crimson sheeted pillows over to try and recreate the missing warmth and presence of her wife, she then let out a defeated sigh and let herself fall back to sleep.

For all of about five minutes.

“Gooooood morning Professor! I hope you slept well!” A very proud voice boomed through the suddenly burst open bedroom doors.

Groaning openly at the intrusion, Byleth raised her sleepy head to see who had come to ruin her sleep. “Oh… hi Freya…” She mumbled upon recognizing her bright orange locks. “Why are you here…?” She asked after crumbling back into bed.

Prime Minister, and Archduke Freya von Aegir stepped over to the bed and began opening the curtains in order to invite an invasion of the outdoor's bright sunlight. “Well, I had just figured it has been so long since the two of us have spent time together, I figured we could spend the day out! Just us girls!”

Byleth was futilely trying to block the light with her hand. “Edelgard asked you to keep me company.” She accused, buying into none of Freya's declarations.

“No, that is absolutely ridiculous! It was all my idea!” Freya asserted. Though after one more inquisitive look from Byleth she shook her head had admitted the truth. “It was actually Hubie, he asked me to look after you today.”

Byleth let out a weary sigh, and allowed her hand to fall to the side._E"l couldn’t even be bothered to have someone check on me?"_ was all she could think now.

“Well, there is no time like the present dear my dear Empress. Let us be on our way!” Freya asserted. The archduke grabbed the sides of the bed cover and hauled them off Byleth “Ahh! Professor! You’re not wearing anything!” Freya immediately shrieked. She turned about and covered her eyes to block any further sight.

“What’s wrong? You have a problem with the naked female form?” Byleth teased.

Freya was still frozen in place, and not risking any movement. “I’d just really like to not be skinned and boiled alive by the Emperor, alright?”

Byleth let out a hearty laugh, thoroughly amused by her friend’s antics. She decided that maybe spending some time together would be nice, and willed herself to get out of bed. “Come on Freya, help me find something nice to wear.” Byleth instructed, dragging Freya over to the closets and cabinets containing her wears. For Byleth, being with Freya as they explored the streets Enbarr, it almost felt like one of her days back at Garreg Mach. Freya ended up picking out a long, pale-blue, ankle deep sundress for the Empress to wear, which allowed her growing womb to give off a subtle contour. They shared a nice syrupy pancake breakfast together, shared gossip, discussed work, and eventually found themselves as a busy little street market filled with various artisan stalls.

“What did you get there, Professor?” Freya asked, having noticed that Byleth had just purchased a jar of some kind of preserves.

She had already opened it up and taken a bite of what was inside, “Pickled radishes.” Byleth claimed. Freya looked puzzled, but before she could ask anything Byleth just threw up her arms. “I don’t know why ok, I just really wanted some pickles!” She griped.

They visited dozens of shops along the street, with some citizens recognizing the two and offering their support and congratulations, but mostly the former professor and student were focused on having a good time. Freya found someone selling a game called 'Settlers of Fódlan,' and bought a copy, while Byleth saw and immediately purchased a beautiful gold locket necklace. Both intended their items to be gifts for their loves, with Byleth in particular keen presenting the locket to her wife so that at least a visage of her could always be close. Eventually though, Byleth started to grieve for her aching feet, so Freya found them a quiet outdoor tea stall to have a break at. There they ordered some sweets and beverages to enjoy like old times.

“Sorry Freya I guess I’m just not used to being on my feet this much anymore.” Byleth confessed, having removed her left foot from the sandal she was wearing and giving the tired sole a rub.

“It is fine, Byleth. You deserve to lie back and relax after everything you and all of us have been through. Not to mention you are carrying extra for the baby.” Freya acknowledged.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean, ‘carrying extra?’” She questioned, causing the archduke to scratch her chin in thought.

“Well I mean, um you have probably been eating a lot more, and…” Freya struggled, opting to instead mime an expanding motion with her hands.

Byleth went beet red in shock, and used the hands at her sides to grip her hips. Definite softness was detected where there usually wasn’t.

“Ohhh! I’ll give your feet something to complain about Freya!” Byleth lambasted, thoroughly overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“You look fine Professor, really! If anything you look even more motherly!” Freya comforted, trying desperately to salvage the conversation.

Byleth pouted in retort, and folded her arms together. “Very well, then as your Empress I order you to carry me back to my palace yourself!” She commanded.

“Happily your Majesty!” Freya rebounded. “But can we finish our tea first?” She quickly added, and they both laughed.

Freya von Aegir kept true to her word. She picked the Empress up bridal style and began carrying her the entire way back to the royal palace, about an hour’s walk away. However, about half of the way there her back completely gave out and the two stopped at a bench for Freya to catch her breath.

“It’s ok Freya, you don’t need to carry me anymore. I can walk the rest.” Byleth relented, though she was impressed that Freya had made it this far.

“No way… it is… not very noble… to give up like this… just let me… catch my breath” Freya panted out as Byleth continued giving her a gentle rub on her back.

“Hey, Freya? I just wanted to say thanks for taking time to spend with me. I really appreciate it…” Byleth confessed, wrapping arms around her in a hug and pressing her cheek into Freya’s shoulder.

Freya in return ruffled Byleth’s hair playfully. “I really enjoy our time together too, I just wish… Byleth, are you crying?”

Byleth was indeed weeping into Freya’s shoulder, so the archduke returned arms around her, letting Byleth wallow into her chest. “What's wrong, Professor?” Freya asked.

“Me, mostly. My emotions are all out of order.” Byleth claimed after calming slightly, and wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s just… not that I don’t enjoy your company, I just really wish I were with Edelgard right now. She’s been so distant lately.” She revealed.

Freya got up and extended her hand to Byleth, intending her to follow, “Well then I guess we’ll just have to see her together.” She claimed.

Byleth wiped her tears again and began to get up, leading Freya to smirk. She surprised Byleth by scooping her up unexpectedly, the Empress protesting weakly as Freta broke off in a run toward the palace. However, things were odd when they arrived in the main hall, as nobody greeted the two of them, and there was hardly any open conversation. All there was were hushed whispers between the various officials and attendants roaming the halls. Any time Byleth tried to ask somebody what was happening they simply replied, “Nothing to report, your Majesty,” and scurried off, only adding to the mystery hanging in the air.

“Come on, I bet Edelgard will tell us what’s up.” Freya suggested, the two making their way to her office where Byleth knew she’d be. When they arrived however the Emperor was nowhere to be seen, a paper was left half finished on her desk, and one of the two’s attendants, Maurice, was sweeping the remains of what looked like a porcelain plate and food off the ground.

“Maurice, what in Sothis’ name happened here?” Byleth asked.

Maurice looked conflicted, as if unsure whether to say anything or remain silent, eventually beckoning Byleth close and whispering into her ear, “I was told not to say anything, but…”

EARLIER

Edelgard had been buried in mounds of paperwork in her Imperial office ever since getting up, going over, revising, signing document after document after order after order after decree, essentially micromanaging nearly all of the internal affairs of state. All the while Hubert or another attendant would come by when her stack of papers began to look almost manageable and wordlessly drop another novel’s worth of more right on top. And the Emperor was a mess, both physically and mentally, her hair was frazzled, eyes bagged, head pounding, and stomach protesting, having eaten or drank nothing yet aside from an espresso prepared for her by Hubert. Still, Edelgard silently scribbled her quill on, with blinds drawn and working solely by candlelight so as not to aggravate her migraine. She had no way of knowing what time it was exactly, but she guessed it was around midday judging by the size of her out stack; this was also around the time someone came to try and fail to plead with her, and as if on queue her door began knocking.

“Enter.” The Emperor solemnly allowed.

She looked up to see Hubert carrying a covered platter, flanked by who she assumed to a chef. Internally she prepared herself for Hubert’s first attempt to interrupt her work.

“I really don’t have time for this, Lord Vestra.” Edelgard warned, already having returning her gaze to the pen and papers.

Hubert walked over and placed the tray atop her desk, intentionally obscuring her documents. “Lady Edelgard, you must at least eat something.”

Edelgard gasped out a weak chuckle followed by a cough. “I am your Emperor. Do you presume to command me, Hubert?”

Hubert slammed his fists on the desk, suddenly shouting, “I will not sit idly by and watch you tear yourself apart Edelgard!”

Edelgard wasn’t phased, and she simply looked back up at Hubert and commanded him to leave, with her hand slowly pushing the tray away as another show of defiance. In this Hubert noticed that Edelgard hadn’t even bothered to put on gloves, letting everyone see the various scars, calluses and blemishes on her skin. A legacy of torture and warfare she would hardly reveal even to her wife.

Hubert picked the tray back up and began to plead. “You are going to work yourself to an early death if you keep this up, I will not allow that to happen to you or Lady Byleth!”

Edelgard stood up slammed her quill on the desk. “DO YOU NOT REALIZE I WORRY ABOUT THIS ALL THE TIME? THAT MY CRESTS WILL DRIVE ME TO THE GRAVE LONG BEFORE I SECURE A FUTURE FOR MY FAMILY? THAT I WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE MY CHILD GROW UP?” She shockingly proclaimed. Hubert stood aghast, but before he could speak back the Emperor was shouting at them to leave. “GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! AND DO NOT… Disturb… my…”

In the time since standing up and feeling her adrenaline kick in, the blood had nearly completely drained from Edelgard’s face, and she was left gasping for air before going dark and collapsing over. Hubert ran to Lady Edelgard’s to catch her, letting the tray he was holding crash to the floor. However, he was not quite fast enough to grab Edelgard before she hit the ground.

“Call a doctor, quickly!” Hubert commanded to the attendant that had entered with him. As they left he cradling Edelgard’s limp body in his arms, her breathing was hoarse, and eyes left half open and glazed.

“You’re going to be alright, Lady Edelgard, I will make sure of it.” Hubert comforted, his Emperor and friend lying motionless before him.

Before passing out completely, Edelgard summoned enough strength to mutter a final order to her Minister.

“Don’t… tell… her…”

And then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this all done during my shift, working hard!


	3. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She had a miscarriage and it claimed them both, I’m so sorry Lady Edelgard.” Hubert coldly explained.
> 
> Edelgard panicked and began shaking her wife, pleading with her to wake up, to not be dead, to not leave her.
> 
> “She saw what happened to you and the shock set it off, we tried everything.” Freya added, everyone’s gaze adding immense weight to Edelgard’s mind.
> 
> “No! This can’t be happening, we we’re supposed to start a family together!” She cried, still fruitlessly trying to wake Byleth up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This one gets pretty dark, I swear next chapter will be mostly happy I'm literally just writing this as it goes.

Byleth ran to the infirmary as fast as she should, Freya following close behind. There was very little commotion outside the room once they arrived, probably because a certain someone told everyone not to spread any news of what had happened. Byleth immediately tried opening the door but it was locked, so she furiously pounded on the door.

“HUBERT! Let me in! You can’t hide this from me!” Byleth shouted through.

There was a moment’s silence, and then the door clicked open, with Linhardt stepping outside to greet them.

“Um…would you mind waiting for a bit? We need to keep visitors to-” He tried to explain, but Byleth simply shoved him aside and entered the doorway he was blocking. Inside she was focused on one patient in a bed, Edelgard. Seated next to her was Hubert, who was clasping her right hand tight with both of his. Hubert noticed the new entry into the infirmary and turned to view an incredibly enraged looking Byleth.

“Your Majesty I can explain-” He attempted to start as Byleth stormed toward Hubert and without warning gave him an enraged left hook square in the jaw, sending him spinning and flying towards the ground.

“Oh my goddess, Hubie!” Freya shrieked, running forward to make sure he was ok. Meanwhile Byleth slowly crept forward and took the seat Hubert had been sitting in.

“Oh no, El… what happened to you…?” Byleth lamented. Edelgard’s breathing was very weak and she was completely catatonic. Pressing a hand to her damp forehead revealed that Edelgard was also running a high temperature, and Byleth could see her limbs and fingers twitching periodically.

Linhardt walked back in and put a reassuring hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’s not dying. It's extreme exhaustion and malnutrition, and we’ve been slowly giving her fluids to treat it.” He professionally explained. Byleth nodded her head and Linhardt gave her shoulder a few more consoling pats before picking up a stack a notes he had on a table nearby and writing into them. Byleth returned her view to Edelgard and began lovingly stroking her hand, fighting back the urge to cry. _This is your fault,_ her thoughts spoke, _you pushed her to this, you were the one that wanted to have a child._ “El… El… no…” Byleth cried, letting her tears drop to the floor below them.

“This is precisely why Edelgard told me not to inform her.” Hubert muttered under his breath, having been helped back by Freya, who then handed him her handkerchief so he could block the bleeding that was coming from the lip Byleth had just struck.

_You’re hurting her. The thoughts continued to torment Byleth, _selfish, sick, vile. At that moment her crying ceased, as a new, immense pain and tightness began to spread throughout her body, and Byleth began to scream in pain instead.

Linhardt was quick to recognize what was happening, “Quickly! Freya get her on that empty bed, Hubert, medicine cabinet, second shelf, third from the right!”

“Linhardt, what’s happening? The baby…?” Byleth weakly asked before letting out another ear piercing scream.

“You’re having early contractions as a result of shock and stress.” Linhardt explaining, taking the vial of clear medicine from Hubert and drawing some into a syringe. “I’m going to give you a sedative to try and counteract it. Unfortunately I can’t risk giving you a stronger painkiller, it’ll be too dangerous for your child.” Linhardt quickly injected the solution into a vein on Byleth’s inner elbow, withdrawing and quickly replacing the piercing point with a wad of cotton which he then instructed Freya to keep pressed on. “Hubert go fetch some water while I check for vitals.” Linhardt ordered next, starting by taking a pulse from Byleth’s neck. “Already sixty… Freya I’m going to need you to keep the Professor alert, talk to her or something we don’t want her to fall asleep or pass out right now”

Byleth still looked to be in pain, but as Linhardt warned her eyes rapidly began to grow droopy and tired. Freya gave her head a light shake and began talking to her as instructed. “Hey, don’t let up Professor, y’know I had such a great time today I think I’ll skip tomorrow and spend the day with you again, how does that sound?” Byleth didn’t respond, she opened her mouth as if to speak but not a sound came through, so Freya continued speaking in her jovial tone while Linhardt shifted his focus to listening into the womb through an ear trumpet. “You and me and Hubert and Edelgard can get together and play the new game I bought, it’ll be tons of fun, just like the old days!”

This time Byleth managed to gasp out a frail, “Ok,” just as Hubert returned with a pail of cool water. He took a cloth and wet it in order to blot out the sweat on Byleth’s forehead. She noticed his returned presence and managed to weakly tug Hubert’s robe, trying to get his attention, “Ed...ie…” she quietly instructed, to which Hubert curtly nodded and turned in order to check on Edelgard.

Linhardt raised his head and let out a sigh of relief. “The contractions appear to have stopped, and both you and the baby seem ok.” He directed at Byleth, causing both her and Freya to mutter their own words of relief. “I’d like to keep you here under observation, but…" Linhardt paused to yawn, "you should be fine with some rest, which I need some of… too…” Linhardt concluded, yawning again and collapsing back into a chair, already sound asleep.

“Are you going to be ok if I leave you for a bit?” Freya asked Byleth.

“Yes, but… over there… please…” She replied, pointing a wobbling finger at the direction of Edelgard. Freya carefully picked up Byleth once again and carried her over to Edelgard’s cot, carefully tucking the two of them together under the same cover.

“Thank you… both of you…” Byleth concluded, adding an even softer, “Hu… sorry…” Before the sedative took full hold of Byleth, letting her fall asleep peacefully next to her wife.

Freya took Hubert’s hand, claiming, “There’s nothing more we can do here now, let’s get some air.”

Outside the palace walls the sun was beginning to set, and the Duke and the Minister took a perch among one of the many porches along its walls. Now that they were in the light, Freya took a closer look at the spot where Byleth had walloped Hubert, the whole lower jaw was bright red and swollen, and there was a shiny scab from where he must’ve bit his lip as the fist connected.

“Wow Hubie, Professor really did a number on you.” Freya analyzed, before grabbing her love and giving him a kiss on the red welt. If the sky wasn’t already so red Freya almost could’ve seen a blush on Hubert’s face, remarking _it’ll never not be precious that beneath that cold, dark exterior lies a helpless romantic disaster._ “Which of them do you think will wake up first?” Freya asked. She was still holding Hubert’s hand and leaning into his shoulder.

“For Lady Edelgard’s sake I hope the professor rouses first so we never have to speak of this incident.” Hubert replied, his manner already back to his usual gruff, tactically thinking self.

Freya gave a resigned sigh. “I just hope they can work things out, they deserve to be happy together.” She wished. Freya then turned to face Hubert directly, her back to the setting sun, finger tracing a lazy pattern on his cheek. “If you want, we can go to your room, and I’ll make you feel all better…” Freya devilishly claimed, licking her lips as she used her other hand to feel Hubert’s growing erection through his trousers.

“I may have to take you up on that, Duke Freya von Aegir…” Hubert expertly replied, now noticeably blushing hard, and it took all of Freya’s control to stop from pouncing him right then and there.

Night fell, and the palace walls were left dark and virtually empty. Every hour a nurse came by to check on the Imperial couple, adding their notes to the log and then silently departing. Edelgard was the first to arouse, her entire body ached, and her eyes were puffy. As the Emperor cleared her vision she saw she was greeted by all her close colleagues within Enbarr, Hubert, Freya, Linhardt and Caspar.

And they all looked incredibly sad.

“I’m sorry Lady Edelgard, there was nothing we could do.” Linhardt confessed.

Edelgard was confused, until she noticed Byleth in the bed next to her, Byleth who was stone cold and not breathing.

“She had a miscarriage and it claimed them both, I’m so sorry Lady Edelgard.” Hubert coldly explained.

Edelgard panicked and began shaking her wife, pleading with her to wake up, to not be dead, to not leave her.

“She saw what happened to you and the shock set it off, we tried everything.” Freya added, everyone’s gaze adding immense weight to Edelgard’s mind.

“No! This can’t be happening, we we’re supposed to start a family together!” She cried, still fruitlessly trying to wake Byleth up.

A new voice rang out, “How could you do that if you couldn’t even keep me safe, big sister?”

Edelgard turned to see that her friends had been replaced by a procession of her murdered siblings, all wearing torn, dirty rags and bearing the fresh marks of their experimentation.

“I did everything I could… I’m sorry” Edelgard wept, with one of her brothers replying, “You were supposed to keep us safe, and you failed.”

“How could you even think you should have a family, when you let us all die.” A third spoke out. Edelgard shut her eyes and plugged her ears to try and make the accusations stop, when she opened them back up she was alone inside that wretched stone laboratory, an infant’s crying ringing in the distance.

Edelgard got up and ran towards the source of the crying to find beyond her iron cage a demonic man in black holding a bloodstained baby… and Byleth lying motionless on an operating table next to him, her belly gruesomely splayed open and dark red knives scattered amongst the board. Edelgard fell to her knees, too horrified even to cry, all the while the man in black laughed a familiar tune.

“Why Edelgard, thank you so much for providing us with another fine test subject.” He cackled, and the world went black for Edelgard again.

A violent scream of terror shocked the nurse who was checking Edelgard’s temperature, causing them to drop their instruments and flee the dimly lit room. Edelgard looked around, she could tell it was the infirmary but the room was so quiet and poorly lit she couldn’t tell if anyone else was there.

She then noticed the warmth emanating next to her and shrieked out again, but upon slowly pulling back the blanket to get a better look Edelgard was filled with a mixture of joy and dread to see her wife, Byleth, cradled next to her. Still unsure of reality, Edelgard slipped deep under the covers to put her ear up against Byleth’s chest, wanting desperately to hear a reassuring sound.

**Ba-dump, ba-dump**

Edelgard was finally relieved, and she gave her wife a kiss before resigning to stay in bed with her until she awoke.

For it was Byleth’s heart, and it beat once again for Edelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I certainly wasn't expecting to get two chapters done in one day, but after work was such a snooze I got home and really fell into a groove, you really shouldn't expect this from me I'm a catastrophe when it comes to scheduling.


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is, Byleth, the thought of being a mother… it terrifies me, I don’t think I’m ready, I don’t think I’m even fit to be a parent, not with the life I’ve been through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mild sexual scenery

Byleth and Edelgard walked into the empty reading room flanked by Freya and Hubert, mood sullen among all four of them. Hubert gestured for the two royals to sit on one of the couches while Freya pulled over a wooden chair and sat in it backwards, arms folded over the back and facing the two soon to be parents.

“So… you two need to talk.” Freya matter of factly stated, finally breaking the uneasy silence that had hung around them ever since she and Hubert picked up the two of them from the infirmary, made sure they both finished a decent sized breakfast, and finally brought them here to work out their issues.

Edelgard and Byleth continued to sit stoically in silence, neither one of them willing to speak the first word, Edelgard absentmindedly twirling her hair while Byleth balled up folds of her dress at the hem. Hubert cleared his throat, asking, “Freya if you’ll handle this I must attend to mine and Lady Edelgard’s duties.”

Freya gave him the go ahead and Hubert wordlessly exited the room. The two wives still weren’t able to say anything, so Freya gave a hearty sigh and decided to suggest a different course of action.

“Ok, how about we start with Byleth, will you please tell us how you’ve been feeling lately?”

Byleth had her head hung down, not wanting to look at either Edelgard or Freya, and was still tightfully gripping her dress, but she took a deep breath and began to share her thoughts. “I… I’ve been feeling really lonely, and scared, ever since I found out we’re expecting a baby, and I feel like I’m being pushed away-”

“Byleth that’s not true, I’ve-” Edelgard attempted to interrupt, stopping when Freya held up had hand in disapproval.

“Edelgard we’re not making accusations, we’re sharing our feelings, don’t interrupt her, let her finish please.” Freya instructed.

Edelgard looked over to Byleth and was immediately filled with regret when she noticed her love was fighting back the urge to cry, tear drops flowing down her face and dropping onto her hands below. Edelgard desperately wanted to get up, give Byleth a hug and apologize profusely, but she resolved to wait until her thoughts were finished, not wanting to interrupt her again.

Byleth raised her head to look at Edelgard in her eyes, as blurred with tears as they were, and forced a weak smile. “And I… I’ve just missed you so much, El, I felt like I was losing you, and it terrified me.”

Edelgard herself was now on the verge of crying, regret at her past actions swarming around inside of her, and the two of them sat once again in silence, only communication being their tears. Freya ended up breaking the awkward silence once again, saying, “That’s good Byleth, very good… ok Edelgard your turn now, tell us how you’ve been feeling.” 

_This is not going to end well,_ Edelgard thought, she knew her feelings were a total mess and that untangling them might lead her to saying accidentally hurtful or mean, and she didn’t want that. But for Byleth’s sake, Edelgard was determined to make this work however possible, for the one person in her life Edelgard felt she didn’t need to be armoured against, they she could let go and allow herself to be vulnerable against.

“Before I say anything else, I need to apologize to you By, I have been avoiding you and it’s caused you so much distress, I hope you can forgive me.” Edelgard confessed, feeling her anxiety grow through every word.

“Um… Freya do you mind if I speak this next part just privately with Byleth?” Edelgard asked her friend.

Freya gave a nod of approval and dutifully exited the room, trusting the two of them to not let this chance for healing devolve into just an argument. Edelgard turned back to look at Byleth expecting to see her angry or frustrated at the reveal that she was intentionally keeping distant, but her eyes remained the same understanding, compassionate eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

“The truth is, Byleth, the thought of being a mother… it terrifies me, I don’t think I’m ready, I don’t think I’m even fit to be a parent, not with the life I’ve been through”

Byleth didn’t interrupt, but she did shift over slightly on the couch so she could hold Edelgard’s hand in support, showing it was ok to continue and that she wasn’t going to judge her. “And my life, my crests, I’m worried that even if everything goes well I simply won’t live long enough to see our child grow up, I just feel that in every which way I’m eternally unsuited to motherhood.” Edelgard laid out, somewhat relieved in being able to explain her fears, but more anxious as to what her love’s response will be.

“El, do you love me?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, I love you with all of my being.”

“And you’ll love our child?”

“Yes, I’ll love them no matter what, I’ve never wanted anything as much as being able to start a family with you.”

Byleth then pulled her wife into a hug, “That’s all you need to concern yourself with right now, El, we’ll figure things out, I promise you.” She claimed.

They pulled away slightly and Byleth used her hand to wipe away the tears on Edelgard’s cheeks, admiring just how beautiful her Emperor really was.

“And Hanneman, Linhardt, Lysithea, they’re all researching a cure for your condition, I have faith in them, I’m not going to lose you, we’re going to grow old and gray and happy together El, I’m sure of it.”

Edelgard hugged Byleth fiercely again, overcomb with love and happiness, “Ok By, I’ll trust you, I know my teacher is never wrong.” Edelgard answered.

Byleth drew her wife in for a long, passionate kiss, stroking her slightly tangled hair and slowly pushing forward until Edelgard was lying on her back, with Byleth hovering just above her. Edelgard gently explored Byleth’s backside as she continued her kisses from above, when she reached her buttocks Edelgard gave a squeeze, and was quite surprised at the difference of squish she was used to.

“Sweetie, you’re put on a bit of weight…” Edelgard moaned between the kisses going up and down her neck and chest. Byleth paused for a bit in order to give Edelgard a look that was half amusement, half embarrassment, deciding to retaliate by giving her wife a nice bite on the side of her neck, the suddenness causing Edelgard to release a loud cry of ecstasy.

Edelgard desperately wanted Byleth to do more to her, but the two lovers were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door. “Hey, are you two ok? I heard some strange noises!” They could hear Freya shout through the closed door.

“Tell her everything’s ok, I haven’t fully paid you back for that comment.” Byleth whispered to Edelgard in a low voice, to which she complied and shouted back that they just needed some extra privacy. With that taken care of Byleth returned to work on her wife, giving her another playful nibble just below her neck while using a free hand to stroke Edelgard’s clit through her tights.

Edelgard could feel pressure and pleasure building up throughout her, internally reflecting, _fuck, I have the best wife in the world._ They continued like this until Edelgard was sure she was just about to explode.

And then Byleth abruptly stopped, stood up from the couch and smoothed out her dress.

Edelgard slowly rose to look at Byleth with her strongest ‘seriously?’ face, to which she wagged her finger innocently. “No more until after dinner, my dear.” Edelgard reacted at this new disciplining with shock, falling back into the couch in mock despair. Byleth then caught the hand Edelgard was slowly moving toward her nether regions and warned if any of that happened before she was allowed, “There will be strict. Penalties. And I’ll know, your Majesty…”

“Now, why don’t we go back, have a nice bath, change into some fresh clothes and start the day properly?” Byleth suggested, tone having changed dramatically.

Edelgard smiled, letting her wife help her to her feet, and they exited the room together.

Later, as Edelgard excited their wash to join Byleth in getting dressed for the day, she was greeted with being handed a sheet of paper by her. “It’s a little agreement I came up with, for if you’re going to be, uh… Emperoring.” Byleth explained as Edelgard went over the contract looking document.

_Things Byleth is to do_  
\- Not bother Edelgard while she is working, unless requested  
\- Help Edelgard in any task which is required of her  
\- Makes sure Edelgard sleeps well, and has a filling breakfast and dinner  
\- To give Edelgard space on time off if requested 

_Things Edelgard is to do_  
\- Not overwork herself, and finish duties in time for dinner  
\- Ask for help when needed  
\- Have at least one day off every three nights, for leisure and rest  
\- Only make respectable comments about Byleth’s figure 

_Signed,  
Byleth von Hresvelg-Eisner_

Edelgard took the quill offered to her by Byleth and added her signature to the bottom of the page.

_Signed,  
Byleth von Hresvelg-Eisner, Edelgard von Hresvelg-Eisner_

“And I think you look lovely, by the way,” Edelgard claimed, giving a pinch to one of Byleth’s cheeks. “If anything I think you look even cuter.”

Byleth let out a small blush and gave her wife a kiss on her forehead.  
“Do you want to come with me to get a bite to eat? I’ve got a real craving for some grilled herring, just absolutely famished.” She asked.

Edelgard took her hand and the two of them happily departed for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving my fellow Canadians!
> 
> As I promised, mostly a happier chapter.


	5. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thump._ There it was, and Edelgard could feel her insides begging to scream out, it was just a little too much, and a little too real. “El? You’re crying, what’s wrong?” Byleth asked concerningly, bringing Edelgard back close so she could cry into her chest. “I’m just… I’m a little overwhelmed, right now, I keep expecting to wake up as find this was all a dream, but this is really happening, and you’re really with me.” She confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly just filler, I wanted to take a break from drama and just write a more one-shotty kind of vibe.

That morning Byleth was due for a checkup by the staff down in the infirmary, and Edelgard was certainly going to accompany her no matter if she had the time or not. “It can wait, Hubert, I need to attend to my wife.” Became a common utterance the past few months, much to Minister von Vestra’s chagrin, though he was more pleased inside that his Emperor had been noticeable happier and healthier since this change.

Edelgard held Byleth’s hand and waited patiently while she laid in one of the beds, letting the nurses take all their measurements and vitals, the physician on-call standing aside stoically and taking notes in her book. When they were all finished the doctor laid out of the good news, both Byleth and the baby were perfectly healthy, probably due in a few weeks to a month, she also laid out the usual spiel about continued to take it easy and getting plenty to eat, but the two lovers were too busy in their joy and excitement to really be paying any attention.

“I’ve got a nice treat planned up for us today, By, can you meet me in the atrium in about an hour? I’ve just got to get a few more things together.” Edelgard explained to her wife as they exited the room, giving her a short kiss before breaking off in a very jovial looking jog.

Byleth smiled the entire way back up to her bedchamber, returning their to get properly dressed for going out, lately she had been sticking entirely to the palace walls, and within them she wore almost entirely long, loose, soft gowns which were all the better for her growing figure. Now, on the other hand Byleth was needing to suit up for an excursion outdoors, and found out that maybe she should’ve been paying better attention to how those kinds of clothes were fitting.

“Arrrghhh! Come on!” Byleth cursed as she tried to rein a pair of trousers over her more ample hips and rear, before giving up and collapsing onto the bed. She had tried on nearly every pair of fitted bottoms in her drawers and all of them had come up short, the only avenue left to her she reasoned was a skirt, hoping she could find one that was long and modest enough to be in public with.

Eventually she settled on a frilled black skirt paired with black stocks that stopped just above and below her knees respectively. Byleth then threw on her familiar coat, really appreciating its loose fit for the first time. During all this Byleth noticed a large wooden chest near Edelgard’s drawers that she swore wasn’t previously present, Byleth was very curious to see what was inside, but decided it would be better to just ask Edelgard when she went to see her in a short while.

Byleth then went down to the atrium well ahead of schedule, passing the time by casually chatting to the various walkers by that were interested in speaking to the Empress of Fódlan.

“Is it true that you’re due to deliver any day now?”

“What are your Majesty’s plans for dealing with the new King of Almyra?”

“Tell me, how did you seduce our Imperial Majesty?”

She had slapped that last buffon across the face and sent him on his way, nobody else had the guts to bother her after that, so Byleth had to pass the final few minutes just sitting and humming tunes to herself.

Eventually Edelgard appeared before her, setting down a large wicker basket and twined up collection of quilts and cushions. “Well Byleth, I hope you’re prepared for an unforgettable luncheon!” She declared.

As they walked out to a carriage awaiting them, Edelgard explained her desire to spend most of the mid day enjoying a quiet picnic alone with her in a nicely shaded garden just outside the city. The driver would take them to the outskirts, then they’d just have to walk for a bit before arriving at the private garden, which as Edelgard revealed had actually been designed and planned out by Bernadetta some time ago.

“Bernie didn’t fill this place up with carnivorous plants, right?” Byleth questioned, remembering the bizarre glee she had spat out when presented with a pitcher plant for a gift.

“Don’t worry my love, I’ve been there before, it’s quite tame.”

Once they arrived, Edelgard swiftly unfurled the blankets below the shade of an old oak tree in the garden, carefully arranging additional covers and cushions for maximum comfort before gently helping her heavily pregnant wife lie down with her side by side. Byleth wiggled in place to get a softest position she could, letting out a relaxed sigh, hands resting on her swollen belly that had started peeking out from beneath the loose shirt she wore.

“Ahhh… this is really nice, thank you for bringing us here, El.” Byleth thanked, tender eyes resting, and a smile emerging as Edelgard retrieved a chocolate from their basket and dropped it into her waiting mouth.

“You’re comfortable, By? Not too cold?” Edelgard inquired, trying to do her best to make sure Byleth was cozy out in the rough like this. She then unexpectedly pulled Edelgard right close, her head on her favourite place, right over Byleth’s heart. “I might be a little chilly, can you warm me up?” She cooed, the two lovers nuzzling ever closer to one another.

Edelgard rested gingerly atop Byleth’s chest, right hand lovingly massaging her belly, the two of them admiring the chirps of the birds and the sound of rustling leaves and flowers. Edelgard leaned back in order to grab another sweet for Byleth, playfully feeding her as they had wished back during the war, and letting all their worries dissolve away.

“I thought you should know, By, I wrote to Manuela a while back to see if she had any writings or knowledge she could share on parenting… the parcel she sent back in return contained **much** more than I was expecting.” Edelgard admitted, chuckling at the memory of those two postmen hauling the enormous chest up to her office.

Byleth simply smiled in realization, but any response wasn’t going to happen with how busy she was with the endless treats her wife was giving to her, every once in a while grabbing one Edelgard offered and feeding it to her instead.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Edelgard wondered, feeling something distinctly different in their wicker basket, some kind of glass jar which she pulled out. Inside where cubes of… something swimming among a pinkish-red fluid.

“Those are pickled beets, El, I really wanted some so I asked Freya to pick up some a couple days ago.” Byleth explained, not paying attention to Edelgard’s bewildered face as she unscrewed the lid and gave the insides a sniff. _Well, at least it’s not more herring,_ Edelgard reasoned, picking out a decent sized chunk of beet and carefully placing it inside her wife’s awaiting mouth.

“Oh! Kicking!” Byleth suddenly informed, taking Edelgard’s bare hand and placing it right above the sensation.

_Thump._ There it was, and Edelgard could feel her insides begging to scream out, it was just a little too much, and a little too real. “El? You’re crying, what’s wrong?” Byleth asked concerningly, bringing Edelgard back close so she could cry into her chest. “I’m just… I’m a little overwhelmed, right now, I keep expecting to wake up as find this was all a dream, but this is really happening, and you’re really with me.” She confessed.

Byleth gave Edelgard a loving kiss before pulling her into a reassuring hug, “I’m with you, El, you won’t ever be alone again.” She assured.

And so together they laid under the leaves, trading sweets and hugs and kisses until they both let the gentle breeze and sounds of the garden lull themselves into a tender sleep.

“Are you thirsty, El? I’m making some tea.” Byleth asked, now sitting up and setting up their kettle and cups upon a small wooden platform as Edelgard rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. “Oh! By, let me help you with that!” Edelgard appealed, trying to grab the tea blend and water canister out of Byleth’s hands.

“Hey, come on, I’m perfectly capable of boiling some water, you don’t need to do everything for me!” Byleth pouted, sounding annoyed at Edelgard’s overeagerness. “Oh, sorry, By, I was just trying to help.” Edelgard dejectedly replied, but Byleth wasn’t finished. “Geez, lately you’ve been trying to do everything for me! Even cutting up my food! Just stop, El, I can take care of myself thank you!”

The two sat in a stiff silence as both felt the effects of Byleth’s accusation, immediately she felt bitter and angry at herself for exploding in front of Edelgard like that. “El, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean any of that…” Byleth apologized, head hung in shame, too guilty to look her wife in the eyes.

She then felt a hand reach over and brush the locks of hair away from her eyes, causing Byleth to nervously look up and see that Edelgard was neither sad nor angry, just a mild face of concern before leaning over and planting a short kiss on her lips. “How about you prepare the water while I slice the lemon?” Edelgard offered, hand elegantly stroking Byleth’s round cheek. She nodded in approval and set out using a small amount of fire magic to heat the kettle to its boiling point.

“Mmm… you always make sure to bring my favourite blend.” Edelgard priased, carefully setting the still steaming cup of Bergamot scented tea down. Byleth finished her own sip, responding, “You know I figured it out by peering on what you ate and drank back in the monastery… I wanted to make our first tea time together perfect.” She revealed, blushing and tapping her index fingers together nervously.

Edelgard was a little perturbed at her wife’s belated confession, but decided to just laugh it off, especially since she had been carrying much bigger secrets back then. “So I had something I wanted to ask you,” Byleth started while topping up Edelgard’s cup of tea. “I was talking to Hubert and Freya, and they both agreed they could take over your duties for a while after the baby is born… so we could just focus on ourselves, ok, El?” She advised.

Edelgard was taken aback a bit, Byleth had agreed to let her deal with the duties of Emperorship, so this was a little behind her back. On the other hand, Edelgard saw that Byleth was being completely sincere and open about what she wanted, to just spend time raising their child together, and she was torn.

“I… I think I need a bit of time to think about this.” Edelgard answered, mind already swarming with the potential consequences for if she took or refused this offer. Byleth grasped her hand, trying to reassure Edelgard, “I’d really like it if you did, but I won’t force you, El, I know how important your work is to you.”

They could both feel the mood turning sour again, something neither of them wanted, so Byleth tried to lighten things up with a new favourable gossip of hers. She looked over each shoulder to ensure no one was possibly spying on them, and even leaned forward so she could whisper quietly into Edelgard’s ear.

“So… did you hear Hubert proposed to Freya a few nights ago?”

Edelgard was shocked, eyes wide open she loudly questioned, “What? Seriously? How did it happen!” Byleth quickly moved to get her wife to stay quiet, neither of them had told anyone where they were going today, but Byleth was still thinking that Hubert had perhaps sent one of his agents to keep a watch on them, ever the diligent protector.

“Look, I walked in on it happening, and they asked me to keep it a surprise, I just… oh I’m so happy for them, El!” Byleth continued to whisper, thought unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

“Me too, By, I wonder if they’ll ask me to officiate the wedding!” Edelgard added, the both of them sharing a happy smile and chuckle.

Once the two finished their tea, Byleth returned to her lying down position, while Edelgard continued to sit upright, reading one of the books on parenting that Manuela had gifted her. There they continued as they had started, Edelgard feeding Byleth some confection every few moments as she laid comfortably and admired the scenery.

“Have you thought about names at all, El?” Byleth asked, still prone and eyes closed, and beginning to feel the calls for a nap suck at her energy.

“Hmm… oh I haven’t given it any thought at all, I’m perfectly content with whatever you decide, it’s your baby after all.” Edelgard reasoned, eyes still paying attention to the lines in her book. “It’s **our** baby, El, your opinion matters just as much, come on I want to know what you think.” Byleth pressed.

Edelgard gently closed her book and moved to lie down next to her wife, hand in hand and loving eyes now meeting. “I know you’re dead set on a choice, By, so if you want me to make a choice, it’s that, you know which one.” She stated.

Byleth snuggled in close to Edelgard and thanked her before exchanging a passionate kiss, lovers lying comfortable and snoozing in each other’s arms until the creeping sunset signalled their time to pack up and leave.

But they knew they would definitely return to this special place again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, this took me longer to write since I WASN'T at work the past few days, so I actually had time to... play Three Houses, and do other things with my girlfriend.
> 
> Again, don't expect a schedule with this, I can only promise not to abandon it.


	6. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, on the night of the ball, when they were both alone, Edelgard asked Byleth if she could kiss her.
> 
> “...I don’t think we should do that.” Byleth matter of factly stated.
> 
> “Why not? You’ve never been shy about the things we do together, what makes this different?” Edelgard questioned, puzzled at the change in her teacher’s behaviour.
> 
> “I’m told… Ingrid told me that’s something people who are close do together… those who are in a relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is a flashback to pre-time skip days, showing a little on how Edelgard and Byleth's relationship blossomed (hence the title)
> 
> CW: lots of sex scenes

That morning, Byleth awoke to find her love staring intimately at her face, peaceful smile stretched across her face, she leaned forward and gave Byleth a kiss upon her eyes sluggishly opening. “I got up awhile ago, but I just wanted to watch you sleep, you’re so cute and serene.” Edelgard accused, creating a rosy blush on her wife’s cheeks. “I… I’ll show you who’s cute and serene!” Byleth blurted, and pulled Edelgard in for another kiss, just much longer and with darting tongues.

When they finished Byleth had a sour pout on her face as she felt Edelgard begin to rise out of bed, “Don’t tell me you have to leave for work now.” She pleaded, not letting her grip on Edelgard go.

“Well… I suppose I could stay with you a little longer… and just say I slept in without realizing.” Edelgard mused, slowly shifting into a deeper snuggling position with Byleth, legs intertwined, stomach to belly, breasts collided, and then lips locked in a tight embrace. Heat began to build up between them as their stance turned from tender to passionate, Byleth’s hand sneaking down to Edelgard’s sex while she rubbed her own against her thigh. 

Edelgard let out a rather loud mewl as her wife entered her, Byleth adding to the fun by planting a strong love kiss just above one of Edelgard’s breasts, another new mark firmly claiming her as Byleth’s. Then, just as she could sense Edelgard was about ready to climax Byleth moved in for the finishing blow, flipping Edelgard onto her back so she was above her, and-

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Both lovers let out an aggravated sigh at the inopportune interruption, knowing this was the risk of fooling around after already having slept in. “Lady Edelgard I’m sorry to disturb you but I have urgent news!” They heard Hubert call through the door.

Edelgars shifted positions in an attempt to get up but Byleth grabbed and held her firm, declaring, “No, not yet, I’m not finished.” And she resumed work on her awaiting wife. More knocks came from the door, but Byleth was having none of it, she would not be interrupted like this.

“HUBERT! YOUR EMPEROR IS BUSY RIGHT NOW! LEAVE US ALONE!” She shouted back in return, only pausing briefly to speak before resuming her efforts.

From below Edelgard had a truly splendid view of Byleth as she working in tandem on her sex and nipple, rubbing, twisting and stroking as her luxurious breasts with engorged nipples hung just out of reach or her mouth, completely blocking her view of anything that was happening beyond them. Edelgard wanted desperately to fondle Byleth’s chest, feel how soft and engorged with milk her teats were, but she was effectively paralyzed by the intense sexual gratification being given to her at that moment.

The finale came when Byleth dropped down and bit hard on Edelgard’s neck, sending a cascade of euphoria and bliss throughout her, leaving Edelgard a quivering, whimpering mess in bed.

“El? That wasn’t too much, was it? You ok?” Byleth conceringly asked, brushing the sweat off Edelgard’s forehead. She could only muster a weak moan in response, eyelids fluttering before remaining closed. Realizing she had knocked her out, Byleth planted a tender kiss on Edelgard’s forehead before getting up and tucking her now comatose wife snugly under the covers.

“You just sleep it off, El, I’ll come check on you later.” Byleth softly stated, figuring now she better go see whatever news Hubert had for them.

“Your Majesty I appreciate you finally coming to see me but… shouldn’t you be wearing something more appropriate?” He questioned, sitting across a table from a Byleth that had simply thrown a long bathrobe and slippers on before coming to the antechamber to greet him.

She defiantly shook her head in response, asserting, “You said this was **urgent**, Hubert, so I came as quickly as I could.” Byleth finishing by folding her arms in a mock display of impatience.

Hubert sighed, not missing a beat by then asking where the Imperial Majesty was, considering the message was for her. “Lady Edelgard is… very tired right now Hubert, she worked very hard and needs to recover.” Byleth professionally explained, though Hubert could tell by her looks and words what had really happened to keep Edelgard away from seeing him.

Byleth enjoyed teasing Hubert from time to time but when he turned around to leave without another word she figured it would be better to just apologize and see whatever important information he had.

“Good news,” Hubert plainly stated, handing Byleth a letter “From Hanneman and the others.”

Byleth took the already unsealed envelope and retrieved the parchment inside to see Hanneman’s somewhat hard to understand handwriting, taking a few minutes to carefully read through the overly descriptive and scientific prose the Professor employed. Her look changed from focused, to confused, to shocked and then finally to excitement as she scanned the entire document, all the while Hubert flashing a cocky grin as the importance of the news dawned upon Byleth.

“Oh, Hubert! This is amazing! I just-” Byleth squealed, and, unable to formulate the right words, elected to run at and unexpectedly hug Hubert, who after a moment’s confusion awkwardly patted Byleth’s shoulder in return. “I have to go tell El! I’ll inform her right away!” She stated, about to leave, but then noticed something peculiar.

Byleth walked back up close to Hubert, confirmed her sight of a deep red mark peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. “Umm… Hubert, you’ve got ah… right there” Byleth nervously stated, pointing at the spot with her finger. Hubert had no visible or spoken reaction, just grabbing his shirt collar and tugging it upwards before giving his usual bow and then taking his leave.

“El! El! I have something to show you!” Byleth exclaimed, bursting back into their bedchamber, evidently having forgotten that Edelgard was soundly out of it and still lying motionless in bed aside from her rhythmic breathing. She quickly realized her mistake as Edelgard let out a low grumble before shifting her position slightly, so Byleth changed to tip toeing as quietly as she could to the side of the bed so she could leave the letter on their nightstand.

Byleth figured running a bath would be a good way to pass the time, wanting to remove the aroma of sex on herself before formal affairs were resumed, and she figured maybe Edelgard would wake up in time to join her. But first, she briefly got back into bed in order to give Edelgard a light hug and kiss on the head from behind, whispering to her, “You and I, El, we’re going to grow old together with our children and grandchildren, no matter what.”

The water was immediately soothing as Byleth lowered herself into the tub, resting her back against the gently contoured rear of the vessel. She cupped some of the honey infused water in her hands and let it fall over her hair, giving a sigh of relief as her cheeks felt the warmth of the bath. Byleth tenderly massaged her baby belly, the top curve poking a bit out of the water, letting the water soak into the stretched skin and rejuvenate it.

Resting peacefully in her steamy bath, Byleth couldn’t help but marvel how drastically her life had changed in the years since that fateful encounter in Remire Village. If someone had told her back then that she would eventually fall in love, marry and have a child with the silver haired girl she saved on that day, well she wouldn’t know what they were talking about because that Byleth didn’t know what any of that was, or really any emotions for that matter.

Back then Byleth never really lived, just experienced, she did what her father had her do and simply existed, a fixed idea, like a painting. Teaching at Garreg Mach had started to break ground, simply being exposed to so many students with so many different personalities introduced her to all sorts of ways to act and behave, rather than the semi-strict discipline of Jeralt’s mercenaries.

Thanks to her students Byleth learned to smile, to frown, to laugh, to pout, and when her father died, she finally found out how to cry. But it was Edelgard above all others who taught her the most powerful emotion, how to love. It all began when Byleth happened upon Edelgard in one of her traumatic nightmares, and in asking how she could help Edelgard requested that she stay the night with her, in her bed.

Nowadays Byleth realized that was a bit of a ridiculous thing for a student to ask their professor, but back then she simply didn’t know about intimacy and relationships, she simply wanted to help one of her students. So, without any hesitation Byleth agreed and slipped under the covers, reaching her arm over Edelgard’s midsection and holding her safe, figuring it was no different from when she shared a bed with any of her fellow mercenaries during the icy months.

That night had marked a change in Edelgard, Byleth reckoned. She opened up much more to her, revealed the existence of her dual crests, talked about her family, discussed her ambitions, drank tea with her, all the while learning like Byleth to smile and laugh again.

Then, on the night of the ball, when they were both alone, Edelgard asked Byleth if she could kiss her.

“...I don’t think we should do that.” Byleth matter of factly stated.

“Why not? You’ve never been shy about the things we do together, what makes this different?” Edelgard questioned, puzzled at the change in her teacher’s behaviour.

“I’m told… Ingrid told me that’s something people who are close do together… those who are in a relationship.”

Edelgard was curious, asking, “And how did that come up?”

“Sylvain was telling me about how nice it is to kiss a girl, he told me I should try it out… and I figured I would.”

“On Ingrid?”

“Yes.”

“Professor! You really can be blunt and unthinking of proper etiquette at times!” Edelgard pointed out, letting out a small chuckle. “But if you wanted to try kissing a girl, why didn’t you think to ask me instead?”

Byleth had to stop and think about that accusation, as it wasn’t like Ingrid was the first girl she ran into after talking to Sylvain, she had seen Edelgard in her classroom, dutifully studying her material, and like right now it was just the two of them, so what made it different?

Or, maybe it was precisely the fact that it was different with Edelgard that troubled her now.

“I… I don’t know… it feels like that would be… different? Uncomfortable?” Byleth claimed, clearly struggling to find the right words.

Edelgard walked a bit closer to her, a slight sliver of concern on her face, “You never actually kissed her, did you Professor?” She asked.

Byleth nodded, Ingrid had really freaked out when she had asked her, going aside with Byleth and taking a few hours to go over why she had asked, exactly what it meant, and who gave her that idea.

Sylvain didn’t show up to class the next day, and whenever he was seen for the next while he showed considerable difficulty walking, looking more like he was hobbling around.

What Edelgard did next truly surprised Byleth, she moved right up next to her, grabbed her head and kissed her passionately on the lips, Byleth only returning the action once her temporary daze had worn off.

“I wanted to thank you, my teacher, for all you’ve done for us, for me, I’m glad I could still be your first kiss.” Edelgard confessed after their lips parted, giving Byleth a strong hug, head pressed against her chest.

Byleth momentarily stood still before thinking to hug Edelgard in return, giving her a gentle rub on the back, remaining in a quiet embrace while the distant sounds of music could still be heard.

“I want you to know, Professor, that you are perhaps the most important person in my life.”

Byleth’s mind was in a blur the entire way back to her quarters, sounds heard were muffled, and images obscured, all she could register was her kiss, that Edelgard has kissed her. Byleth didn’t usually sleep nude but for some reason she had an insatiable need to strip down in bed, tossing bits of armour, clothes and gear about her room before falling down face first in bed. The thick wool blanket felt electrifying against Byleth’s skin, and she could feel her head and sex begin to heat up, fingers gravitating without will to her slit.

She was no stranger to sex, or sexual gratification, there was a surprising amount of it in the mercenary caravan, being something that simply happened after a successful fight finished, or just for surviving a battle. Byleth had pleasured herself and had sex with a number of mercenaries during her time then, but it was always without passion or emotion, just for the act, she had never **wanted** before.

But now, all Byleth could think about as she explored her sex was Edelgard, how she wanted to be with her, how she wanted to kiss her more, and how she wanted Edelgard to be here and pleasuring her instead. Byleth had never felt anything like this before and its power scared her, she couldn’t find the will to stop or really do anything else but gratify, adding her breasts to the mix by squeezing their flesh and rubbing their nipples.

When Byleth finally came, she let out an ear piercing screech that surely woke up and alerted everyone around her room, and while she did hear a few concerned knocks and voices from her door all she could think to do was roll under her covers and start over again, and again.

Byleth never got out of her room to teach the next day, instead telling Manuela she was sick and needing to sleep it off when she came to check on her, which was another thing she had never really done before, she told a lie. Byleth didn’t tell anyone what thoughts were constantly invading her mind and body, and following her everywhere, in bed, the bath, the classroom when it was empty, she could hardly think straight before first satisfying the lust that had awoken within her.

Later, when Edelgard had asked her to come to Enbarr with her, she agreed without question, perhaps not exactly understanding what that would entail.

“My teacher… are you alright?” Edelgard nervously asked an increasingly agitated looking Byleth.

She never realized it would mean traveling with Edelgard all the way to and from Enbarr, just the two of them alone together in Edelgard’s royal carriage, and with nowhere private to retreat to.

Byleth couldn’t muster back any reply, just trying fruitlessly to appease her urges by rubbing her thighs together, Edelgard seated across from her staring back in full concern. She eventually got up and moved to sit next to Byleth instead, the feeling of their hips touching even through multiple layers of clothing being like a lightning bolt travelling up her body.

“Will you tell me what’s troubling you, Professor?” Edelgard asked, sending another lightning bolt by placing her gloved hand on her shoulder, “You’ve been acting very bizarrely lately, and not just today.” She added.

Byleth turned to look anxiously as Edelgard, being further mesmerized by her sharp lilac eyes, delicate cheeks and soft white hair. She tried to think of something, anything she could do or say to defuse this situation, but not only could she not think of anything, she realized she didn’t actually want to, she was utterly defeated in both body and soul by her dearest Edelgard.

"I want to touch myself." Byleth declared, steeling herself for the eventual backlash. 

Edelgard grew incredibly flustered, turning rosy red as she slowly inched away from Byleth, eventually asking, "Because of me?"

Byleth nodded in acknowledgment, and Edelgard regained some of her composure, taking a deep breath and shimmying back to her recent position. "Do you want help?" She quietly offered.

“Yes.”

Byleth could feel beads of sweat start to collect around her forehead as Edelgard’s silk gloved hand traced a slow path down her body, going from neck, to chest, to stomach, and finally to her waist, where it unhooked the buttons on her shorts. Then, she began peeling down the patterned tights Byleth so often wore, revealing that her smallclothes underneath were already well stained damp.

Before removing the last layer to Byleth’s throbbing sex, Edelgard leaned over a placed a kiss right overtop her smallclothes, sucking up as much of Byleth’s juices as she could, and elicting a soft mewl from her in return. But eventually Edelgard returned to her task, pulling down Byleth’s final layer and beginning the entry of her silk laden hand into her cavity, quickly raising her other to Byleth’s mouth so the resulting, unregulated moan she released was muffled enough not to alert anyone outside their private carriage.

Acting on instinct now, Byleth turned to Edelgard and engaged her with a loving kiss, though needed to stop to gasp frequently as her insides were being tenderly stroked. Without realizing Byleth started moving one her hands down Edelgard in the same way she had, but was suddenly stopped when it was grabbed by her defiantly.

“No, Professor, not that I don’t… want that… but another time please, when I’m ready.” Edelgard cautioned, temporarily halting her engagement while Byleth apologized for the unwanted advance.

“Just relax, my teacher, and let me take care of you…”

“...I said you look well relaxed, Byleth, shall I come in and help take care of you?

Byleth was roused from her trance by the loving voice of her wife, whose messy hair indicated that she had just woken up, stumbling across Byleth pleasuring herself while in the bath.

“You still look cute and serene, my love.” Edelgard once again accused. “How about I come in and wash your back?” She offered, not waiting for an answer before beginning to step into the tub, Byleth making room for her in the rear.

“El… did you read the letter I left on our table?” Byleth wondered, Edelgard told her she saw it but hadn’t read it yet, using a sponge to collect the soapy water and scrub Byleth’s back with.

“Well… there’s some great news, El… Hanneman figured it out.”

There was a sound of the sponge splashing into the water, a moment of silence, and then Edelgard fiercely grabbed and hugged Byleth from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was really fun to write, Byleth being a blank slate throughout nearly all of Three Houses really let's you go wild with how she develops through the game, I sort of imagine her starting off naive and somewhat innocent and it was interesting to write that. Also a bit of role reversal as Edelgard is the one to start their sexual advances initially, I definitely headcanon her as a power-bottom, but Byleth is certainly a top, fight me.


	7. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You uhh… you didn’t eat like that back at the garden… if everything ok?” Lysithea nervously cautioned, content not to interfere any more with Byleth’s food rampage, and slowly sliding the tray closer towards her.
> 
> “Freya and El say I’ve been getting fat… so I was **trying** to avoid goods like these…”
> 
> Lysithea was apoplectic, demanding, “You shouldn’t! A life without sweets is hardly a life at all!” Turning over and defiantly grabbing a cake and feeding it to a surprised Byleth. “You can eat whatever you want! And if big sister tries to stop you then you come to me!” Lysithea adamantly claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lysithea! I had a brilliant flash of headcanon thought on twitter and just had to start including her in this, I totally think she and Edelgard would think of themselves as siblings, so heartfelt.

“Oh I’ve missed you so much big sister!” Lysithea cried out, running up and fiercely hugging Edelgard in front of the gathered group. Once the momentary surprise was over Edelgard returned the warm embrace, starting to get misty eyed from the open affection. “I missed you too, Lysithea.”

“Edelgard, please, I told you it’s ok to call me your little sister, in fact I prefer it!” Lysithea proudly claimed, still holding onto Edelgard’s gloved hand after the two had let each other go.

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the heartfelt display between the two victims of Thales’ horrific crest experiments. Their shared paid in the torment and loss of family kindling a very familial relationship between the two, culminating in Edelgard officially adopting Lysithea and her parents into the Hresvelg family. Lysithea normally hated being treated like a child or someone’s little sister, but around Edelgard she molded immediately into a younger-older sibling dynamic with her, which suited both their desires greatly.

She was actually a little jealous of them.

“You’re looking much better than the last time we saw you, Lysithea!” Byleth stated, remembering the gloom that had surrounded her last visit where Lysithea was horribly gaunt and prone to violent coughing fits. Here now she seemed to be her old energetic self, or perhaps even more so Byleth thought.

Lysithea flashed a big smile and spun around on her foot, “I haven’t felt this great in such a long time, and I especially haven’t been hopeful about my future since… I don’t even know when!” She ecstatically claimed.

“And we have Professor Hanneman to thank!” Flaring her arms in presentation of the proud looking Hanneman, who had a humble smile while cleaning his monocle with a pristine silk cloth, “Oh… I can’t take **all** the credit Lysithea, if it wasn’t for your willingness and Linhardt’s notes… this was most certainly a group effort.” He stated flatteringly.

“Regardless, Professor, you have given me my life back.” Lysithea pleaded heartfeltly before surprising Hanneman with an intense embrace, “And for that I will be forever grateful.”

After a moment of silence Edelgard cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, “I know it’s been a long trip for you two, so if you’d like we’ve prepared tea, confections and other refreshments for everyone in the palace garden.” She happily explained.

“You had better have cake! I’m starving!” Lysithea challenged, eyes lighting up immensely.

Five of them sat together at a round table filled with all assortment of baked treats coupled by glass pitchers of ice-cold water and lemonade, along with a few steaming tea kettles. Edelgard and Byleth sat close together, hands tightly clasped, while Hanneman, Linhardt and Lysithea rounded out the circumference of the table as they all took time to discuss how the crest removing procedure would play out.

“So, how soon can we get this underway?” Edelgard inquired before taking an ample sip of her her black tea with lemon slice added.

Hanneman raised a hand to rub his chin in thought, “Well once we get all the equipment unpacked and set up its just a matter of making sure we’re all well rested enough, so probably tomorrow morning? Right, Linhardt?”

Everyone looked over at the very asleep Linhardt who had his face planted sideways on the table, _Oh Linhardt, never change,_ Byleth thought to herself, unable to keep from chuckling slightly. “Linhardt! Wake up, boy!” Hanneman cried out, shaking his shoulder and causing his unattended cup of tea to nearly fall over.

“...Yes professor, tomorrow morning will work nicely, now can I please just get some sleep? I spent the entire ride here going over my notes.” Linhardt answered with a groan, not moving his head or eyes an inch.

“So… are there any risks associated with the procedure, Professor?” Byleth asked, absent-mindedly stirring her mint tea to calm her nerves. Before Hanneman could answer Edelgard interjected, “Whatever the risks are Byleth I’m going through with this, I’ve waited long enough.”

“I… just want us to both be prepared in case anything happens…”

“In case what, Byleth? In case I die? You know that’s what happens if I **don’t** do this as well!”

“No El! I just… I’m just worried... “

“Byleth I’ll be fine, you don’t need to be so emotional about everything, just focus on yourself, please!”

Edelgard realized she had gone a bit too far as her wife froze up and began to cry, tears souring the mood among all the aware participants. She tried to reach over and apologize but Byleth swatted her hand away before standing up and bolting out of the garden. Edelgard thought about trying to follow her, but figured it would just make the situation worse, slumping back into her chair in regret.

“Um… to answer the Professor’s question, it will unfortunately be quite painful, and there is a chance of internal bleeding.” Hanneman awkwardly explained, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen among them.  
Lysithea also opened up, though through a mound of cake that was in her mouth, “Muf gats hut fin fulved-”

“Sister, please, finish swallowing before you speak.” Edelgard interjected, her face planted firmly in the palm of her hand. Lysithea quickly chewed and swallowed her mouthful, clarifying, “Sorry, I was trying to say that’s what Lin was focusing on, and while yeah it wasn’t pleasant, I was back on my feet in just a couple hours!”

The two women continued to chat over their drinks and snacks, Hanneman stayed mostly quiet and sipping his tea unless asked a question, and Linhardt was content to continue silently snoozing at his chair. Eventually Lysithea got to the crux of what she was most excited to announce, that she had convinced her parents to move from their former holdings in Ordelia to Enbarr, so that the two families most harmed by Those Who Slither in the Dark could live as one.

Edelgard was overjoyed, but also shocked, “That’s amazing, little sister… but are they just going to abandon their home and come all the way to Enbarr?”

“Well between the Alliance crumbling and the Empire’s intervention… not that they blame you of course… there’s not much left to the Ordelia name… so Ma and Pa figured they may as well come live with their biggest benefactor!”

Edelgard felt a genuine happy smile come to her again, thanking Lysithea heartfeltly for the good news. “I’m so glad you’re going to be staying here, it hasn’t been the same without you around, little sister.”

Lysithea finished the rest of her lemonade before taking one of the empty pastry plates and loading it up as much as she could, “I’m going to go see how the Professor is doing, I’m sure you three have more to discuss about tomorrow.” She claimed, starting to walk away with her confection laden tray, stopping briefly to stuff an extra lemon cake from the table in her mouth before leaving.

She figured Byleth was probably alone in her room, and got one of their attendants to show her the way to her bedchamber. Lysithea gave the double doors a couple terse knocks and announced her intent to come in, “Professor? It’s me, Lysithea, can I come see you?”

After about half a minute’s wait she heard the lock click open, and one half of the door slowly tilted open so Byleth could stick her head through to confirm.

“I brought sweets!” Lysithea offered, raising the tray to make it easier to see.

Byleth reached through and grabbed a tart before opening the doors the rest of the way so Lysithea could enter, thought she then had to turn away quickly in embarrassment upon noticing that Byleth had thrown all her clothes off aside from her shorts and a loose robe.

“Ohf, sommy.” She apologized through chews, taking the ends of her robe and covering herself up so Lysithea could enter fully. 

She set the tray down in the centre of the large bed inside and they both laid down on opposite sides of it, Byleth on her side facing Lysithea, who was content to rest on her back. “You know El is really sorry for snapping at you earlier.” Lysithea explained between bites of cake, looking over to see Byleth shoving tart after cake after biscuit in her mouth, unnerving her slightly.

Byleth swallowed and stopped gorging long enough to offer a reply, “I know she’s just overreacting because the baby is due any day now… El just doesn’t handle stress well.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see them! I’m going to get to be Auntie Lysithea!” She exclaimed, reaching over and gently rubbing Byleth’s pregnant belly through the fold in her robe. “I’m just going to be glad to get this little one out of me, nobody really warned me what carrying a child would be like.” Byleth explained after a sigh.

“Do you think you’ll have another kid?” Lysithea pondered, mind filling with the possibilities of laughing kids, busy households and handmade toys. “If El wants it I’ll consider going through this again… especially since she can’t carry a child herself…” Byleth explained, remembering that awful day when Edelgard had came crying to her after a series of check-ups in the infirmary.

Her mood starting to worsen again, Byleth took no further pause in grabbing the last butter tart that Lysithea had brought and munched the whole thing in one bite.

“You uhh… you didn’t eat like that back at the garden… if everything ok?” Lysithea nervously cautioned, content not to interfere any more with Byleth’s food rampage, and slowly sliding the tray closer towards her.

“Freya and El say I’ve been getting fat… so I was **trying** to avoid goods like these…”

Lysithea was apoplectic, demanding, “You shouldn’t! A life without sweets is hardly a life at all!” Turning over and defiantly grabbing a cake and feeding it to a surprised Byleth. “You can eat whatever you want! And if big sister tries to stop you then you come to me!” Lysithea adamantly claimed.

They both let out a jolly laugh at her antics, lying down and chatting casually about their days and deeds and Lysithea formally moving into the palace over their remaining few treats.

When Edelgard finally arrived after a couple hours and when the sun had almost finished setting, she saw her wife calmly reading a book, not yet aware that she had entered. She called out her name to get Byleth’s attention, and she gently closed the book and got out of bed to greet her wife, both their hands held in each others and struggling to find the right words to say.

“...I’m sorry, By.”  
“...I’m sorry, El.” They blurted out at nearly the same time, instantly smiling and pulling each other into a tight hug, there was nothing else that had to be said between them.

Byleth then showed Edelgard the peaceful, curled up, sleeping Lysithea under their covers, the top half of her head poking out from beneath the blanket, breathing softly on the plush pillow. “Do you want me to take her to her room?” Edelgard quietly whispered, but Byleth was totally against it. “There’s no way I’m risking waking her up! No she can sleep here, with her family, at least this night.” She assertively whispered back.

Edelgard relented, not wanting to risk either waking Lysithea up or arguing again with her wife, and they both slipped into bed on either side of Lysithea after changing into their sleeping clothes. Byleth draped a protective arm over her while Edelgard planted a light kiss on Lysithea’s forehead.

“Good night, little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this took so much longer, life has been... brutal, lately, my depression took a turn for the worse, work got tense, and my anemia started really kicking my ass, sorry everyone.
> 
> I'm doing better now that I've been able to see my girlfriend, and please if you have any comments/criticism leave them below!
> 
> Probably just one more chapter left in this one, then I'm going to move onto a couple one-shot ideas before writing a sequel, if anyone is interested.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let go of me! I have to go see her!” The Emperor cried, fatigue and lingering pain from her operation being the only barrier to her simply not overpowering the two men holding her back. Red stains began to sprout up through her thin white gown as Edelgard continued to struggle, “Lady Edelgard please stop, you’re popping your incisions!” Linhardt pleaded, arms barricaded with Hanneman against Edelgard who was not struggling forward on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally done, wow this was surely a journey, but it's no where near over, I have tons more places to take this, but they'll be in sequel fics!

Edelgard woke up to the blissful face of her lover just off from her head, their foreheads barely apart and Byleth’s gentle breathing brushing across Edelgard’s skin. She had to wonder for a moment why she wasn’t curled right up against her wife, but the wriggling mass between them reminded her quickly that they weren’t alone that night in their bed.

Lyisthea was firmly snuggled in between the two women, though she had apparently tossed and turned enough under the covers to now end up facing Byleth at chest level, her head partially pressed and buried into her cleavage by the older woman, who had her arms tightly wrapped around her. Squinting through the sleepiness in here eyes Edelgard could still see the cool glow of a half moon through the slits in their curtains.

She thought briefly about getting up and starting her day now, given the upcoming appointment, but she only had to give one look to Byleth’s adorable, slightly drooling and snoring face as well as the now frizzled hairs and content smile on little Lysithea’s head before deciding that today, it was all about her family. So Edelgard returned her weary head to the pillows and curled up close to her sleeping family, a happy tear escaping her eye.

In the beginning, Edelgard had been living for the sake of her lost siblings, but now she realized she was finally rebuilding for their sake, not moving on or accepting of what cruelty happened, but pledging to take back all of what had been stolen from her. Silently, Edelgard wished that if her brothers and sisters were watching over her from some place in the heavens that they would be happy with what she had done, and had accomplished.

But most of all she wished that they would be happy with the new family she had found.

Hours later and with the sun starting it’s ascent into the sky Lysithea was forcefully awoken by the sudden, scrambling departure of her sleeping cushion, Byleth uttering a panicked apology and retreating wildly to the adjacent bath. Distracted by the annoyance of being woken up so suddenly, Lysithea didn’t immediately realize she wasn’t in her own bed, and so was surprised to roll over and come face to face with the still heavily asleep Edelgard, her long hair draped over her face and fluttering slightly as she breathed.

“Oh right, last night I fell asleep here…” Lysithea muttered to herself in acknowledgement, also noticing that she had never changed out of the clothes she was wearing throughout the day.

Carefully, Lysithea moved aside the arm that Edelgard had laid over her, and she began to wiggle herself out of the covers to get out of bed, but nearly as soon as her feet touched the soft carpeted floor of the bedroom Lysithea could hear whimpers and voices coming from behind her.

“...No, don’t go… don’t leave me alone…” Edelgard weakly cried, arms now clutched to her chest as Lysithea turned around to see what was wrong.

“Hey! I’m still here big sister, I was just getting out of bed.” Lysithea explained as she crawled back over to Edelgard’s side and found her tears staining the sheets and pillows. “Please, big sister it’s ok, I’m here for you!” Lysithea continued to plead, but nothing was reaching Edelgard, who continued to flail, whimper and cry, despite her best efforts.

“No! Not again, I won’t lose you again!” Edelgard began to scream, drawing the immediate attention of her wife, who had just re-entered the bedroom. Lysithea called out to Byleth to come help, but she didn’t rush, instead calmly walking around the bed and getting in to reach Edelgard’s other side. Once there, and to Lysithea’s bewilderment, Byleth gently brushed aside Edelgard’s hair and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“El… I’m here.” And she immediately broke free.

“Byleth? And… Lysithea? Oh my… I’m sorry…!” Edelgard panted out between sobs, her family above her reaching down to join together in a protective hug.

“It’s ok, big sister.”

“We’re here for you.”

“And we’re never leaving you.”

The walk later that morning to the lab Hanneman had set up seemed to go on for hours, Edelgard drained by anxiety being filled back up by determination, and with both Byleth and Lysithea flanking her and each holding a hand in support, they slowly made their way down the posh halls of the royal palace. Waiting for them outside the entrance was Freya and Hubert, who were busy having a heated discussion and thus did not immediately notice the three women approaching.

“...I’m just saying, Hubie, I think you lack the necessary experience, I’m not calling you unworthy!”

“Really? You do know I am the Minister of the Imperial Household, right? It is precisely what I’ve prepared my entire life for, and I assure you I am **well** versed in the subject.”

“Wait are you saying you’ve actually changed Edelgard’s… oh hi Edelgard! Professor! Lysithea!”

The Emperor was quickly turning red with embarrassment as they approached, while Byleth fought back giggles and Lysithea just looked on in confusion. “Hubert! You are not to answer that question!” Edelgard demanded, with Freya nervously running her hands through her hair while Hubert continued sporting a cocky grin. “And what were the two of you arguing over anyway?” She then asked.

“Well, Hubert and I were wondering who would get first dibs babysitting-”

“-And this von Aegir oaf has the audacity to claim I’m unsuited to such a task-”

“-Well how about we work together? Then there’s nothing to argue-”

“-I told you I require no one’s assistance in this, Freya, I’m-”

“-You made a little girl cry just by looking at her, remember!”

Byleth had enough at this point, and shouted at both of them to stop, “Oh will you two cut it out! Everyone will get their chance to look after the baby if they want!” But she wasn’t done, stepping forward before either of them could speak back and adding, “Now both you kiss and make up!”

Now it was Freya and Hubert’s turn to turn flush with embarrassment, with Edelgard struggling to hold back laughter and Lysithea glowing with anticipation. “Your Majesty is this really necessary?” Hubert pleaded, with Freya acknowledging, “I assure you there are no hard feelings between Hubert and myself!”

“I believe your Empress has given you an order, Lord Vestra, Prime Minister.” Edelgard cooly added, circling her hands around Byleth’s arms and awaiting the two’s punishment.

Utterly defeated, Freya and Hubert turned to face each other, the former taking hold of the Minister’s hand. “Um… I’m sorry I doubted you.” She apologized.

“And I’m sorry I called you an oaf.” Hubert added.

They both stood there awkwardly, neither willing to make the first move, while their Royal’s impatience continued to grow. However, as Byleth was about to speak out Hubert broke rank and leaned forward to give Freya the smallest possible peck on her lips.

“Oh, come on!” Lysithea complained, “That was nothing! Do either of you even know how to kiss someone?”

With that challenge, Freya decided to quell everyone’s doubts, forcefully grabbing ahold of Hubert and dominating him with an extremely passionate kiss, pressing him against the wall as Hubert’s lands lurched onto her hair for a handhold. They immediately forgot their audience as tongues clashed and pleasurable moans ensued, the two only stopping once Byleth cleared her throat and brought them both back to reality.

“Ahem. I hope that uh, satisfies you, Your Majesty.” Hubert sputtered out as Freya continued to lock eyes with him in fiery passion.

Just then everyone was startled by the door to the lab creaking open, with Linhardt sticking his head outside wondering what all the commotion was. “Ah, Lady Edelgard, we’re ready for you in here whenever you are.” He stated with a yawn, fully opening the door for her to come in.

“Uhh… sorry Professor but we’d like to keep distractions inside to a minimum, so we’d like you to wait outside.”

Edelgard turned to see Byleth wearing the most effective, teary, pouty eyed face she had ever seen, but she knew Linhardt wasn’t kidding with that assertion. “By, Hanneman went into **extensive** detail over how this is going to go… and trust me you don’t want to be in there with me.” She assured her wife, pulling Byleth into one last gentle hug before their lives would change yet again.

“I’ll be right here when you’re done, El.”

Once inside, Edelgard was directed to change into a proper patient’s garments and lay atop a moderately cushioned rolling cot, feeling her heart trying to pound out of her chest as everything around unintentionally brought back the worst memories of experimentations done on her.

Lysithea stood next to her and silently held Edelgard’s hand in support as Linhardt came up and began injecting a numbing agent into her exposed abdomen. She knew they couldn’t knock her out, since they needed her to be able to call upon her crests so Hanneman could isolate and remove them, and she knew that despite everything it was going to hurt, a lot.

“I apologize in advance, Your Majesty…” Hanneman solemnly declared, affixing a face mask and brandishing a shimmering steel scalpel in his hand.

Edelgard could only shut her eyes and pray for it to be over quickly.

Meanwhile outside the operating room Byleth had taken a seat in between Freya, who held and stroked her hand gently, and Hubert, who simply sat stoically with his arms crossed, all three of them trying not to think about what exactly was going on in that room. “Her Majesty is strong, she will get through this with no issue at all.” Hubert quietly muttered, as much to try and cheer up the others as it was to reassure himself, though not letting his concerns come up the surface.

Eventually the intense sound of screams through the wall broke everyone out of their trance, and Byleth found herself in pain trying to listen, pressing her hands to her ears to try and block the sounds of her lover in distress. Huberts grips on his sleeves became even more tense, while Freya tried her best to comfort Byleth, tenderly rubbing her shoulder and whispering encouragement.

Another blood curdling scream echoed through the walls and this time Byleth wailed alongside it, clutching her abdomen in distress and keeling over in agony. It was then Freya noticed a few damp trails of fluid leaking down Byleth’s leggings, and a lump formed in her throat as she began to realize what was happening.

“Hubert, do you think-”

“Don’t just sit there, von Aegir, help me!” Hubert barked out, raising to his feet and together with Freya carrying the Professor to the infirmary as quickly as they could.

When Edelgard finally broke out of her catatonic state following the procedure she could see the blurry face of someone looking into each of her eyes with some form of instrument, muffled voices going back and forth as each of her senses began to come back one by one. It was Lysithea she finally recognized first, still holding her hand whispering something to her she couldn’t quite make out. Edelgard’s entire body ached while her eyes cried out to rest, she couldn’t fight it, surrendering her body to rest as someone tenderly caressed her damp forehead.

She hoped it was Byleth, coming in to make sure she was alright.

“Hey big sister, how are you feeling?” Lysithea asked Edelgard as her eyelids fluttered open once again. She wasn’t able to answer, as once Edelgard started to speak she could feel her insides scrambling to get out, and she turned opposite to Lysithea in order to heave into a spit pan that was placed on the table next to her.

“I feel fine, thank you for asking.” Edelgard joked after coughing up the last of the bile in her throat, turning back around to offer a weak smile to her little sister.

“You weren’t out for that long… but we’ll want to keep you here just for a bit, in case any more complications arise.” Hanneman stated, a proud smile stretched across his face at the good work he and his assistants had done.  
“I understand…” Edelgard acknowledged, letting her head rest back on the pillows before asking. “Where’s Byleth? Can she come in?”

Lysithea left the room to go fetch her while Hanneman and Linhardt began to celebrate perhaps pre-maturely with a freshly popped bottle of bubbly, the older Professor pouring the lot of them an ample glass as he and Linhardt discussed future prospects for their mutual research.

“That’s weird… no one is out there, not the Professor, nor Freya or Hubert…” Lysithea revealed as she re-entered the room.

“I wonder where they could’ve gone?” Linhardt pondered, taking a quick sip of his glass.

The realization fell upon Edelgard like a heavy wrought anvil, the only reason Byleth wouldn’t have been waiting anxiously outside for their procedure to be over, the time had come.

“Your Majesty, please! You shouldn’t exert yourself so soon!” Hanneman panicked as Edelgard began to frantically claw her way out of bed. He and Linhardt tried to restrain her, with Lysithea pleading for everyone to just calm down.

“Let go of me! I have to go see her!” The Emperor cried, fatigue and lingering pain from her operation being the only barrier to her simply not overpowering the two men holding her back. Red stains began to sprout up through her thin white gown as Edelgard continued to struggle, “Lady Edelgard please stop, you’re popping your incisions!” Linhardt pleaded, arms barricaded with Hanneman against Edelgard who was not struggling forward on her feet.

Having none of this anymore, Lysithea smoothly walked forward and whispered an unknown incantation as she placed her hand on Edelgard’s forehead, and in an instant the Emperor went completely limp and lifeless, the two mages barely catching her before she hit the floor.

“Sleeping spell,” Lysithea expertly explained, blowing an imaginary flame out on the tip of her finger for dramatic flair. “I was hoping to find a better time to test it though.”

With that Hanneman and Linhardt gingerly carried Edelgard back up to her cot so the latter could begin the task of re-binding her wounds, glows of white magic running up and down her form. Meanwhile Hanneman inspected the Emperor to get a better idea of just what Lysithea had done, her eyelids were seemingly frozen mid-open, and what parts of her eyes that were visible were quite apparently dull and glazed over.

He then checked her wrist for a pulse, it was slow and light, just what you would expect from someone who was thoroughly exhausted and just freshly in bed. “Remarkable, Lysithea!” Hanneman praised, giving a light clap of his hands. “Where did you learn such an interesting spell.”

“While we were at the Monastery last I had a chance to go through some of Seteth’s confiscated books and tomes, one of them was this wretched old, falling apart mound of dust called ‘MAGICKS OF JUG’.” Lysithea revealed, taking a seat on one of the fine mohaghany chairs in the lab and raising her palm to suddenly produce a dark teal, angry flaming spectre of a face, slightly shocking the wizened professor.

“Most of the pages were ruined beyond comprehension, but there was enough remaining to learn a couple of new tricks!” She gleefully demonstrated to a bewildered Hanneman before terminating the display with a flick of her wrist, extinguishing the spectre in her now closed fist.

“Jug? What kind of name is that?” Linhardt pondered, interest poked but still dutifully focused on his task. Lyisthea shrugged her shoulders, so much of the book was worn down she figured the title could easily be missing vital characters in addition to pages. Hanneman however was much more interested in the book’s contents, and vociferously pleaded with the proud Gremory to study the tome’s contents as well.

“Now then,” she began just as Linhardt finished tending to Edelgard’s injuries. “This cot has wheels, right?”

When Edelgard awoke once again from her impromptu slumber, she was momentarily distracted by the different surroundings, figuring the white walls around her were that of the infirmary, rather then the dark stone of Hanneman’s lab. She tried to move in order to get up, but was halted by multiple restraint harnesses tying her arms, legs and body down, and Edelgard quickly began to panic, calling out for help, and thinking she was about to be experimented on again without her will.

“Lady Edelgard please stop, I will release you.” The stern voice of her advisor Hubert rung out, and she could just turn her head enough to see him looming over her, one by one releasing the clasps which held her down. “I’m sorry for the rather… crude form here, but Hanneman insisted it be done so you wouldn’t try and run off again.” Hubert revealed as the final harness came undone, helping her Majesty so she was upright in bed.

Hubert then gestured for Edelgard to look the other way, where she saw the familiar messy blue hair of her Byleth, who was turned slightly away from her and seated on a nearby chair, cooing gently as she held something against her chest. Edelgard’s throat was sore and her voice hoarse but was able to get her wife’s attention by weakly calling out to her, with Hubert making a silent exit so the family could have their time together.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake, El, do you want to see our child?”

Edelgard tersely nodded and Byleth stood up to come next to her, a wrapped up, sleeping baby bundled up in her arms. Carefully she lowered the bundle into Edelgard’s awaiting arms, where she was marvelled beyond words at the life the two of them had created, puffy cheeks, stout nose, and a tuft of light brown hair atop the head. The baby then opened its eyes, curious at the new arms it was in, small blue irises looking at Edelgard with wonder as it yawned.

“Still needs a name, El.” Byleth stated as she brushed the hair on her wife’s head.

“I told you I was ok with what you wanted, By.”

“But I want to hear you say it, please.”

Edelgard leaned forward and gave their child a loving kiss on the forehead, declaring, “Our little baby Jeralt, my love.”

She held him close, and Byleth reached around both of them for a hug.

“Thank you for everything, El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed writing this, big thanks to everyone who left such nice and encouraging comments both here and on discord/twitter, and another big thanks to my girlfriend for encouraging me to write.
> 
> As for where I'm headed next, I have a couple of one shot ideas I'd like to do, but I'll definitely return to the family fluff pieces, don't you worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, weekends at work may be pretty dull and boring most of the time but they give me a great opportunity to basically lock myself up and write, got most of this chapter done during my shift. I don't think I was ever planning on being explicit with this fic it just sorta happened, and if you have to be that person that's "but Model how can two cis-women get pregnant" please tell me, with all the weird stuff that happens in FE is this really the thing to complain about? Just think like "Hubert made it possible" or something, he's that kind of guy, he'd find a way to help them do this.


End file.
